teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott and Lydia
The relationship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and Banshee Lydia Martin Though Scott and Lydia have presumably known each other since elementary school, they did not start truly interacting until the Season 1 pilot, Wolf Moon, during which time Lydia finally noticed Scott when he started demonstrating exceptional athletic prowess as a result of his recent transformation into a Werewolf. For a short time, it even seemed that Lydia was developing romantic feelings for Scott, which culminated in the two making out in Coach Finstock's office during the day of a full moon. Though these mild romantic feelings never went anywhere, Scott still cared for Lydia and kept an eye on her after she was attacked by Peter Hale at the end of the season due to their shared experience. Throughout Season 2, Scott defended Lydia against Derek Hale and the rest of his pack, who believed her to be the Kanima who was terrorizing Beacon Hills, but after it was revealed that the Kanima was actually Lydia's ex-boyfriend Jackson Whittemore, Scott and the others were too distracted to help Lydia deal with and understand the horrifying hallucinations she experienced as a result of Peter's spirit possessing her mind. Despite this distraction, Lydia still managed to pick up bits and pieces of information regarding the supernatural, and after Jackson was turned into the Werewolf he was meant to be, Lydia was filled in on the truth about the supernatural world. From then on, Lydia became a member of the slowly-forming McCall Pack, growing closer to Scott, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent while using her heightened intelligence and newly-triggered supernatural abilities to help them deal with supernatural threats to the town. Scott helped her as Lydia's powers grew stronger, which caused her to go into fugue-states that led her to the human sacrifice victims killed by the Darach Jennifer Blake. Just before it was revealed that Lydia was a Banshee, she informed Scott that she intended to stop fighting her powers so that the two of them could use the premonitions she received to stop the deaths before they happened, leading Scott to promise her that he would help her do so. After Allison, Scott and Stiles performed the surrogate sacrifice ritual, they all began suffering from troubling side-effects such as hallucinations, sleep-walking, and an inability to control their powers, and Lydia helped them deal with them. Once it was revealed that Stiles was being possessed by the Nogitsune, Scott and Lydia led the McCall Pack and their allies in figuring out a way to save him rather than killing him, as Noshiko and Ken Yukimura insisted they would have to do. A few weeks after the Nogitsune's defeat, when it became clear that Derek had been kidnapped, Lydia was the first person Scott and Stiles decided to call in order to help track him down. This ultimately led to their own capture by the Calavera Family of Hunters, and when Araya and Severo threatened to torture Lydia through electrocution, Scott eagerly insisted that they torture him instead to spare her any pain, though it was evident by the look on her face that she hated to see Scott suffer just as much. During the Deadpool, Scott and Lydia were the highest valued and second-highest valued targets on the hit-list, with bounties of $25 million and $20 million, respectively, likely as a result of the fact that they are both powerful supernaturals who would use their powers to protect the other at any cost. Several months later, when the Theo Raeken (with help from the Dread Doctors) tried to break up the pack in order to take it for himself, he realized that there was no way he could turn Lydia against Scott and had no choice but to remove her from the equation entirely by performing the memory manipulation ritual so violently that she went into a catatonic state and had to be admitted to Eichen House. It soon became clear that Scott saw Lydia as a crucial member of the pack, as the near-fatal wounds he sustained in battle with Theo refused to heal until after the pack had successfully broken Lydia out of Eichen House. In Season 6, Scott, Malia and Lydia bonded and grew closer after Stiles was captured by the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, during which time Scott and Lydia continued to protect and defend each other from the threats they faced in trying to get Stiles back. In short, Scott and Lydia have one of the most enduring friendships in the series, along with Scott and Stiles, Stiles and Lydia, Allison and Lydia and Malia and Lydia. Scott and Lydia are also known as Scydia and, less frequently, McMartin, by fans Early History Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, In Second Chance at First Line, In Pack Mentality, In Magic Bullet, In The Tell, In Heart Monitor, In Night School, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Chaos Rising, In Fireflies, In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, In 117, In Muted, In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In Orphaned, In Weaponized, In Time of Death, In Perishable, In Monstrous, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In Condition Terminal, In A Novel Approach, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, In Lies of Omission, In Status Asthmaticus, |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, In Damnatio Memoriae, In Codominance, In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In Maid of Gévaudan, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6A= In Memory Lost, In Superposition, In Sundowning, In Relics, In Radio Silence, In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Memory Found, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In Raw Talent, In After Images, In Face-to-Faceless, In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, In Genotype, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Their relationship is in partial thanks to Stiles, who had a huge crush on her since the 3rd grade, and therefore one of the reasons they began interacting. *Scott and Lydia were both attacked and given the Bite by Peter Hale in order to further his agenda, though they were targeted for different reasons. **Scott was attacked by Peter because he needed to build a pack in order to get his revenge on Kate Argent and all of the co-conspirators responsible for the Hale House Fire. **Lydia was attacked by Peter as his backup plan in the case that he was killed as a result of his revenge plot; this allowed him to possess Lydia's mind until the Worm Moon in March 2011, when he manipulated her in order to perform a resurrection ritual. *Scott and Lydia both share a mutual strong love for Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski, to the point where the four of them make up the core of the McCall Pack. *Scott and Lydia kissed for the first and only time in Season 1's Lunatic; Scott was overwhelmed with sadness regarding his brief break-up with Allison as well and under the influence of the full moon occurring that evening, and Lydia, who was still somewhat of a "Mean Girl" at that time, was making a power play due to jealousy regarding Allison and her then-boyfriend Jackson Whittemore's growing friendship. Gallery Scott and lydia wolf moon.gif|Wolf Moon Scott and lydia wolf moon 1.gif|Wolf Moon Scott and lydia scafl 1.gif|Second Chance at First Line Scott and lydia scafl 2.gif|Second Chance at First Line Scott and lydia scafl 3.gif|Second Chance at First Line Scott and lydia scafl.gif|Second Chance at First Line Scott and lydia lunatic.gif|Lunatic Lydia and scott lunatic.gif|Lunatic Scott and lydia wolf's bane.gif|Wolf's Bane Scott and lydia wolf's bane 1.gif|Wolf's Bane Scott and lydia wolf's bane 2.gif|Wolf's Bane Scott and lydia venomous.gif|Venomous Scott and lydia party guessed 1.gif|Party Guessed Scott and lydia party guessed.gif|Party Guessed Scott and lydia tgwktm 2.gif|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Scott and lydia tgwktm 1.gif|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Scott and lydia tgwktm.gif|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Scott and lydia more bad than good 1.gif|More Bad Than Good Lydia and scott riddled 1.gif|More Bad Than Good Scott and lydia riddled 1.gif|Riddled Scott and lydia riddled 3.gif|Riddled Scott and lydia riddled 2.gif|Riddled Scott and lydia echo house 1.gif|Echo House Scott and lydia devoid 5.gif|De-Void Scott and lydia devoid 2.gif|De-Void Scott and lydia devoid 4.gif|De-Void Scott and lydia devoid 6.gif|De-Void Scott and lydia the dark moon.gif|The Dark Moon Scott and lydia the benefactor 1.gif|The Benefactor Lydia and scott required reading.gif|Required Reading Scott and lydia blitzkrieg.jpg|Blitzkrieg Scott and lydia blitzkrieg 2.jpg|Blitzkrieg Scott and lydia blitzkrieg 1.jpg|Blitzkrieg Category:Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Needs Help